


We have nothing left but broken bones

by IntoTheDarkBlindToTheLight



Category: Crime Story
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheDarkBlindToTheLight/pseuds/IntoTheDarkBlindToTheLight
Summary: The world is cruelA story about life after survival





	We have nothing left but broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my own experiences and history, this discusses child abuse and rape

The floor is cold beneath my feet, the rope that binds my wrists to my legs restricts my movement. My sisters lay beside me, I lean against Lena and hear a whimper from the boy in the other crate. I freeze, my heart speeds up to a sickening pace, he said no noise. Lena stirs softly her shoulders trembling in fear. I want to choke the boy, if someone heard we might all suffer for his mistake. The smell of dried blood no longer bothers me as it is a scent I recognize as home. Home will always be here in this storage locker. We have not eaten for days, two of my friends found a spider nest and brought them back to us. Priya cried when I urged her to swallow, it would be stupid to refuse food at this time, it is winter meaning the fathers have to work. During summer we are allowed outside but only for a few euphoric minutes before the sun is no longer a welcoming presence but a painful reminder that we can never leave. the Meadow was safe until the fathers took the youngest and brutalized her on the grass I layed upon, breathing in the earthy soil and drifting off into sleep. A sleep she was given 4 months later, a sleep we all prayed for, one that was endless and infinite. Death was never about the life taken but instead about the one free from torment to move onto the next plane of existence.


End file.
